Chanyeol's Little Boyfie
by REDAMANCYEOL
Summary: Chanyeol seorang CEO muda berusia 25 tahun dan kekasihnya Baekhyun seorang siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun. CHANBAEK!


Chanyeol itu ganteng.

Dengan sifat dinginnya banyak wanita sampai laki-laki mungil yang berlomba ingin menjadi pacarnya.

Tapi semua tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sampai dia ketemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang bocah kelas 3 SMA yang hobinya tidur, makan, nonton drama korea dan juga mengomentari ini itu semaunya.

Dan siapa sangka kalau Chanyeol akan jatuh ke dalam pesona bocah berisik dan manja itu.

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol sedang mengobrol diruangannya bersama beberapa karyawannya. Dan Baekhyun juga ada disana masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol dan para karyawannya duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang tidak duduk di samping Chanyeol, tapi suaranya tidak berhenti berkumandang di ruangan Chanyeol.

Seperti dia mengomentari penampilan sekertaris Chanyeol yang sexy lah, yang ini lah yang itulah.

Untung saja karyawan chanyeol sudah pada kebal sama kelakuan si bocah berisik itu.

"Chanyeolooo~ masih lama tidak sih ngobrolnya! Aku lapar" Seru Baekhyun sambil nendang-nendang meja Chanyeol. Sudah dibilangkan tadi kalau Baekhyun itu hobinya makan.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mahalnya sebentar dan memang sudah nunjukin pukul 4 sore. Sudah waktunya Baekhyun mengisi perut.

Sekedar info saja, sehari Baekhyun bisa makan sampai 5 kali ataupun lebih, kalau kata baekhyun dia masih dalam proses pertumbuhan jadi harus makan banyak. jadi jangan heran kalau badannya _montok_.

"Pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini saja kalau begitu, saya tunggu laporan kalian paling lambat sebentar malam melalui email. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Pak"

"Yasudah kalian boleh keluar"

Karyawan Chanyeol pun mulai keluar satu persatu dan sekarang tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruangan itu.

"Ayo Chanyeol kita makan. Aku sudah lapar, tenagaku mulai melemah" Seru Baekhyun sambil narik tangan Chanyeol.

"Bentar ya _baby_ Aku mau merapikan laptopku dulu" Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun cemberut.

"3 Detik harus selesai kalau tidak selesai Kau kena hukuman harus mengendong Aku sampai parkiran!" Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol cuma bisa tertawa pelan. Suka gemas dia _tuh_ sama pacarnya ini.

"Tanpa Kau meberikanku hukuman, Aku mau _kok_ menggendogmu" Kata Chanyeol yang telaah siap didepan Baekhyun.

"Cium Aku dulu sini biar makin kuat gendongnya" Baekhyun langsung memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol, dahi Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol, hidung Chanyeol dan yang terakhir bibir Chanyeol yang lumayan lama.

"Selesai kapten! Sekarang piggyback Aku yaa!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan langsung merendahkan tubuhnya didepan baekhyun biar Baekhyun bisa naik ke pundaknya dengan mudah.

"Pegangan yang erat tuan putri"

"aku bukan tuan putri tapi pangeran!"

"Yaudah kalau begitu silahkan pegangan yang erat pangeran cantik"

"Ish menyebalkan!"

Mulut memang bisa berkata menyebalkan tapi kenyataannya sekarang Baekhyun telah pegangan erat di Chanyeol bahkan dia menyandarkan kepalanya diantara leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ngantuk~ kalau sampai tempat makan bangunkan aku ya" Seru Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Oke saying, tidur yang nyenyak yah" Kata Chanyeol.

"Makasih ya, love you Paman chanyeol~"

"Iya bayi Baekhyun, love you too"

"Aku bukan bayi chanyeol!"

"Dan Aku belum setua Ayahmu untuk Kau panggil Paman"

"Kau berisik! Aku membencimu!"

"Ya Aku mencin-AWH JANGAN MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun cuma tertawa puas melihat bekas gigitannya ditelinga Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dalam hati sudah menggerutu mati-matian.

" _Andai yang menggigit telingaku bukan Baekhyun sudah habis dia ku bunuh"_

TBC (?)

 _ **Hai kalau kalian ga asing sama ceritanya berarti kalian termauk orang yang membaca karyaku ini di wattpad. Ya sebelum ku publish disini, sebelumnya cerita ini aku publish di wattpad dengan username**_ _ **bbaekkien**_ _ **namun karena ada beberapa hal alasan pribadi jadi aku pindahin ke ffn dan merombak sedikit ceritanya. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini ya!**_

 _ **With love.**_

 _ **tteokbaeki**_


End file.
